The Way Of A Different Ninja
by CCTheWolfie
Summary: A story about C2 and her life as a ninja. Plz read through the whole thing. It might be long and boring in the beginning but plz do i promise i will get good towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a long lonely time of over 1000 years. She had became a lonely, dark, person. A killer. But not a person who would of thought a ray of sunshine would still be within.

**Chapter 1**

_A Ray Of Hope Still Within_

-It's dark. Cold. Lonely.

A young girl. 10. Long green hair. Deadly blank golden eyes. That's all people could describe her as. She was dark and a silent person who everyone feared. Her deep voice was what everyone hated. Everything about her was what caused everyone to want to kill her. She was known in all places. C2.

The hidden leaf village was home to many. All feared her as well as the 9 tailed fox. "Not human". Many traveling people had been killed by her with a secret weapon none know about. The 4th hokage had been planning to stop her but his first priority was stopping the 9 tailed was the cause of his death. But there was a time when this girl was once tame and "normal". It was not very long ago when cache used to live with the people of the Uchiha Clan. Although they excepted her as a Uchiha since she had mastered most of the Sharingan and know most of the Jutsus used by the clan, they didn't through trust or friendship.

- HEY FREAK! You gonna do something about it!?

Some students, well boys ,from C2's class would pick on her and tease her daily by the was her eyes were yellow/gold and hear light green hair. What intimidated them is the fact she was always cold and quiet. She wouldn't speak to anyone other then the teacher if he asked questions which he barely did to her at least.

-Oh No! Looks like you dropped you stuff on the floor!

As she went to pick up he kicked it he bag and papers to the side and all over the floor. She then walked over and bent down to just have the boy tug her by her bang and push her to the wall. Then as she was going to react a young girl came in. She protested.

-You should be ashamed! Picking on a girl like that. I'm gonna tell.

-Oh crap!

The boys quickly fled and left the room. The girl helped C2 with her bag and organized her stuff. As she handed it to her C2 snatched the bag put it around her and ran out the door. The young girl yelled after her but she ran out too fast for her to catch up. At the doorway she watched her run.

C2 didn't have a family so she camped outside in trees and in the wilderness for a little before returning to the house she lived in alone. It was offered to her by an old lady who used to care for her as if she were her own grand daughter who passed away. She lives alone and the money that was left behind was enough to keep C2 safe and warm for about 3-4 years. So once a week C2 would go shopping for clothes and food.

C2 ran across the town and into the forest panting like a old fox.

-Why do things always happen to me! She yelled in her thoughts to herself as tears flowed down her cheeks.

She ran into the forest. Suddenly she ran into a young man. For his size she bounced right of him and tumbled onto the dirty floor. Surprised she looked at him as he looked down in surprise.

-Are you alright? He asked holding out his hand to help her up to just be rejected.

-Don't touch me. She smacked his hand and got up and began to run as the young boy grabbed her hand and stopped her.

- L-L-LET ME GO! She protested tugging away. As he held on. The young boy had long black hair, held in a pony tail and dark black eyes that were cold yet friendly.

- It's ok. Why are you such in a rush? He smiled.

-Leave me alone! She was able to slip her hand out of his palm and she began to stumble away. But he was quick and grabbed her. As he did she gave a very unusual hard tug and holding on trying to stop her and himself, he tripped fell on her. Therefor the two went stumbling down a steep and muddy slope. They rolled and rolled. At the end there was a cliff. The boy, stomach first, hit a tree just before the fall and grabbed C2 by the wrist to stop her so he wouldn't fall. He smiled at her and she gave a faint blush But was still upset. They helped on another up the slope by using trees and onto flat land. After a final pull C2 grabbed her hand away and gave a cold glare.

-Now don't give me that look. My name is Itachi Uchiha, He smiled.

-Why? ...Why can't you just stay away from me?

He smiled and patted her head. She looked up with wonder then gave the glare again.

-Because there is something special in you. Something freakishly onliest that sets off my curiosity in you.

-Ok, she said in a cold voice taking his hand off her head.

-I have to go. I'll meet you here at this same place and time.

-Yeah, sure. She said sarcastically yet sad.

-Okay! See ya.

-Wait!? As she called he had already ran too far to turn back.

She went off to her house and got into the shower to scrub off all the dirt from the fall her and Itachi had. Then she thought to herself. Thought to herself a lot.

-Why? Who is he really? Why did he?

She then felt dizzy from the hot water so got out to ready for bed. She walked to her room and set out some clothes, got dressed and went to her kitchen. She could only cook what she wasn't in the mood for so she just ate a few stored riceballs. Before bed she brush her teeth and hair then went to her bed still thinking yet fell asleep in the process.

-C2...C2...

-Who's there? She called out to the voice in the darkness. She dressed in a long gown sowed by the webs of a spider that dragged on the floor behind her as she walked. Her hair out 3ft longer then before.

-You know he's not true.

-Who? Do you mean Itachi?

-You know he's not.

From the floor she got up, clutched her fists close to her chest, knees together and yelled out into the darkness.

-WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?

Instanly a faint shape of a girl came from the distance. She was identical to C2, let alone she was her. The other girl, IT had a nothing on and her face was covered in bandages leaving her right eye exposed. She gave a cold and lonely eye at C2. Looking she walked over. As C2 stepped back the floor became loose and let it's self go. C2 fell, lower and lower into the darkness. IT flowed down and hovered over her with her hand around C2's head slightly touching her soft hair. She closed her eyes and so did she.

C2 woke up from her bed. She gave a bewildered look. A tingle went down her back.

-What is this I'm feeling?

Hands! Long arms came from her body. She then tested them out. They were controlled though cells and signals in her brain. She slightly yet shacking flung one arm across an old vase. At first it look like it flung right through it like a ghost when she went to pick it up the bottom came right off where she had cut it clean and clear off. She outlined the perimeter of the vase but cut her finger on how the outer edge was sliced in half. This made her think and think until she finally fell asleep.

The next day with a walk through the forest there was a small cat before her. It had soft yet dirty fur with one yellow eye and the other a dark brown. Half it's face was white and the other a black that highlighted the brown. She gave the cat half the sandwich she was supposed to eat for lunch and walked on.

That day at the end of school as she got ready to meet Itachi, those boys came. They pushed C.C. on the floor and threw her bag. C2 got up and pushed him back but one of the other boys wrapped his arms around hers and held her tight and close so her front body was fully exposed.

-Damn GIRL!

He got up and punch her in the stomach. She then, still held up, bit his shirt and forced him don't while lifting her knee and struck him in his face that he went flying back holding his nose.

- That's it!

The third boy came holding the cat from this morning. Something had snapped inside of C2. She began to sperm and tug away from the boy.

-Kick the cat!

The boy did as told. The cat went flying to the end of the room and hit the wall screaming in pain. C2 began to as well tell them to stop as the cat laying there trying to get up.

-HAHA! What you gonna do now? Alien! He said getting in C2's face and slapping her. She reacted quickly and kicked him right in the stomach and head budding him.

-So you want to fight back?

He grabbed a stone from out of his pocket and walked over to the cat as the other boy held it down. He began to strike the cat in the head with it as blood began to appear on the rock, wall, and boy's sweater and face. C2 stood there and tears ran down her face without her blinking. The scream of the cat set the tone as well.

The screaming stopped and the boy threw the stone at the feet of C2 that some blood sprinkle on her ankles and shoes. She gave him the cold eye with tears on her face.

-I didn't know something inhuman like you could cry.

All the boys began laughing including the boy hold C2.

-You know what's not human? PEOPLE LIKE YOU!

The boy behind C2 exploded into bits as blood splattered on the wall behind her. At that moment the boy in the sweater stood there in shock with his friend while C2 remember the hand with the face on how it had cut.

-SOMEONE HELP! The boy in the sweater ran for the door and C2 ripped his head clean off. The boy in corner began to scream and C2 ripped him limb from limb. Blood. Red. The sight of body parts. C2 walked over to the dead cat and picked it up holding it close crying. She chanted over and over.

- IM SORRY!...IM SO SORRY..!

She walked on and over body parts and blood. She grabbed the table cloth and turned it over so the part that wasn't splattered in bold showed. She pulled in over her head and body so no one would know she was part of the incident and took off her shoes which were cover in blood.

She went home and washed off the blood and covered the scent with strong perfume. She dressed in a black shirt with no sleeves and a turtleneck and a skirt with black shoes. She then wrapped the cat in a blanket to carry. She then made it up the hill with the blanket to a big tree with beautiful shaped flowers and buried the cat without the blanket. She placed some unique colored rocks over the buried place. C2 did a prayer then walked over to the spot were Itachi and her were supposed to meet up. It had been 10mins over and C2 began to get irritated. She stood up and began to speed walk away when she ran into the way she met him.

-Itachi.

-Hey there sorry I'm late. Itachi for a very long time has heard about C2 and felt bad about her so before judging her he wanted to meet her himself.

-Yeah whatever. C2 said blushing. She for some reason felt a connecting between herself and him.

A young little boy hid behind Itachi the C2 had not seen at the moment. He popped out slowly and came in front of Itachi and stood before C2. She was waiting for him to say something insulting and got her arms ready to strike.

-M-miss I think your very pretty.

She could tell that he wasn't lying by the look on his face. She stood before him with a sort of cold eye. Not very amiable. He looked up with amazement and Itachi could tell how the mood was going.

-Is something wrong? Itachi asked.

-No. Everything's fine.

-Ok this is Sasuke. Say hi Sasuke don't be shy. I decided to take him along because he wouldn't stop bugging me on how I never have time for him so I thought we can hang out all bought as family sort of.

-Family huh?

Itachi then remembered on how C2 lost her last hope and sort of regretted on what he said.

-Shall we be on our way?

-To do what? Go on a walk?

-No silly, We are gonna go do something fun like how about out to eat and play some Go.

-Go?

-Never heard of it before? Well Ill teach you how to play.

-Fine.

C2, Itachi, And Sasuke went over to a dumpling shop. As he entered everyone stared as he entered as everyone known him in the village. When they go to the head place to ask for some to young maid looked in surprised and turned red.

-What can I do for you Itachi?

-Can I get dumplings for 3?

-3? Don't you mean 2.

She had skipped C2 purposely know how odd and abnormal looking she was.

-Nope 3. Me, my young brother and my dear friend C2. He said putting his arm around her as she gave a faint blush pretending she didn't care.

-Yeah sure thing. She said sarcastically giving a cold eye at C2 as envy came over her. C2 gave her one back.

Once they were ready Sasuke and Itachi dug in while C2 didn't as her's were burnt and the cause was basically water with a certain color. She looked down sadly yet furiously. Sasuke looked up at her and walked over and held out his second stick of his.

-Here.

C2 was stunned and looked down.

-For me.

-Well, yes. Your don't look good.

C2 put it down on her plate and gave him a hug.

-Thank you. Sasuke.

-It was nothing. Go ahead eat.

-ok.

Sasuke for his you age had a sort of crush on this girl and C2 could sense it too. Itachi smiled faintly as they had there cute moment. After that at their house for 5 hours they joked and played. Unfortunately for the 1rst round C2 had to sit of Itachi's lap to watch the first round against him and Sasuke. It ways embarrassing but they got along and C2 bought on fast. So fast it was like every time she won it was like she was using the Sharingan. In the last round Itachi used his Sharingan and they faced one another.

-Try to beat me now.

C2 then played it calm. After an intense game which Sasuke fell asleep, C2 had won the game with no power. She beat Itachi's power of Sharingan without using hers. This amazed him but he didn't show it so much. Outside their house Itachi said his goodbye's and C2 gave him a big hug.

-I will never forget about today Itachi. Never.

-Dont over do yourself.

- Im serious.

-Ok, Ok. I'll catch you around tommorw. He smiled and watched her go on home.

After that Itachi, C2, and Sasuke have been closer that family further than they remember. On day Itachi started acting strange. He became to become less and less active with the others. C2 had wondered what the matter was. There was a time when a fight broke out with him and other men and he struck the sign of the uchiha clan with a kunai knife. C2 began to worry.

At a time when Itachi and C2 were handing out alone he began saying something weird.

- Im sorry C2 but we can't see one another anymore yet in the next world.

-What? Itachi?

C2 tried to talk to him but he walked away from her in the middle of there game and home.

Later on that day C2 walked home and into her shower. She thought while humming a lullaby to herself about Itachi. She worried and worried so much. Then something struck her and it was inside her house. She got out and threw on her robe. She walked out the bathroom door with caution as all her lights were shut off. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. As she mad her way threw the dark living room something appeared behind her a nd struck. She replied back with the knife to defend as the figure was on top of her. It had pined her to the floor. She struck it with all her force and was able to give it a good kick. She went to a light and flipped it on. As she turned it was a clear face. Itachi. She had a sharp feeling in her chest. He had cut her through. She feel and Itachi caught her in his arms on his knees. She spit blood out but Itachi grabbed a near by rag and wiped the outer range of her mouth.

-I-I-Itachi.

-It's ok C2.. It's going to be over soon. He began to cry as tears fell down her face.

-I-I-Itachi, you have been the best friend I will never forget from this point before. But, Why?

-Die. Just Die already!

-Itachi, you trader-er-r.

Itachi then took his knife and drove it through her neck and everything immediately turned black as if the atmosphere had stopped moving. She felt as if she were floating on nothing. Suddenly there was the light. She had awoken and was laying on the floor where she had died. It has been about 2 hours since the killing. She walked out the house and died bodies laid around the village. There was no sign of Itachi what so ever. Then there was Leaf village people coming taking the bodies away. C2 ran out of the village unseen by anyone with her wounds. From that day on C2 prowled the border between the leaf village and the Uchiha clan. She would kill villagers that pass by and try to talk to her but not ninja. Everyone knew her but not her whereabouts.

On a particular day a young man sat under a tree. He had a weird haircut and was reading a inappropriate book of comedy and love. Dogs surrounded him as he read. C2 in the bushes behind him watched. This Shinobi had something about him that was different from the others. He put the book down and stood up.

-You there in the bushes, come out. There's no sense in hiding.

C2 slowly stepped out the bushes. She was cautions and curious. Something about just was not right.

-Your from the Uchiha Clan. I can tell by you hair and eyes.

-How do you know.

-Only body missing in count.

-Now that you know there is no sense in not killing you.

-Now that's not right is it. Your alive aren't you.

-So What?!

-Start over. Forget the past let down the hatred. Hatred is the only thing that will keep you from stop moving.

-Stop lying.

-Think about it, If you keep killing your going to get yourself killed.

He was right and C.C. knew that clearly. She didn't know what to do. If it was a trap or if it was for real. She looked up at him in a confused frustrated face.

-It's ok. I know your pain. To lose everything at once. With me I can clear all your sins. Im just like you.

C2 then at that moment felt a certain connection. She ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back feeling the feeling inside the young girl.

-Kakashi Sensei. You can call me that.

-C2 or just CC.

-Ok C2 this is the start of a new like for you.

He put her on his back for a long way to the leaf village. When they were there he put her gently on the ground and held her hand to the Hokage. He was an old man, first thing that came to C2. The 3rd as for the 4th was diseased.

-I was wondering if we can except this young girl into our village. She is very intelligent and i think she will be a great influence on everyone her age. I ask you if we can. I'll train her and see if she will make it. I beg of you.

He looked down at the young depressed looking girl holding his hand as her eyes were blank. He then looked at Kakashi again.

-It's a deal. In exchange she must be VERY smart and very skilled as a ninja.

-You hear that C2, this is the start of your new life.

C2 looked up with thoughtful eyes as tears filled her eyes. She let go of Kakashi's hand and bended down all the way to the floor as low as she could go before the Hokage. Tears flowed down her face tremendously as she thanked the Hokage over and over. Promised she will not take another soul form any other living thing. He smiled, stood up and put his hand on her head.

-You will fit in well. I believe in you.

C2 smiled and agreed.

-Right. For you I will do my best.

The best she did. In the past 6 months she blossomed. In private away from everyone she was HIGHLY advanced. She learned multi shadow clone jutsu, Water style jutsus, Sand style jutsus, and of course fire style. She took a private Chunin exam. She passed with no mistakes. Rather then their being shinobi she forced against ninja. She walked on water, summoned her favorite animal the twin tailed Kirara and learned the Rasengun which took the Hokage 3 years. After a while at the age 12 she became a ninja. The first at it. Her partner she chose was Kakashi. They were always together and C2 grown attached to him. Her best Sensei, more or less, brother like. Together they went on missions or just relaxed together.

_My choices in life were wrong but you made them right. From now on I, C2, WILL follow the way of the ninja of the Leaf village. And I am proud. _

__To be continued.

Preview: C2 and Kakashi get new students that are training to be ninja. One of the students get a surprise at who is one of their teachers.


	2. New Me ,New Students, Old Friends

** CHAPTER II **

_New Look, New Students, Old Friends_

It has been a while since CC has became a ninja. No one know about her since she lived in the Hokage's, but only the ninja there. All of them adored her. They treated her with great royalty and including the Hokage. He almost treated her like a daughter. Every once in a while he would bring her gifts like candy and masks. Not a long time ago he got her a rare species of cat called a Twin-Tailed. It has big red eyes, yellow fur, and 2 tails with 2 black strips across with black tips. She named it Lia. I was sort of like her summoning jutsu. For once C2 felt as if she were really important. One day there was a report on Kakashi and C2 assigned to students. This happened often and this time C2 was able to go with Kakashi. She was going to see new people.

-REALLY! OUTSIDE?! OUT THERE!?

-Yes. I trust you little lady. The Hokage said it with lots of pride and very sure.

-YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! C2 cheered with much enthusiasm. She was so ready to see the outside world after 2 years of captivity.

As soon as Kakashi was ready they were off. C2 had to wear a sort of cloak because the Hokage knew clearly who was one of the students and how that particular person would react to the appearance of her. He wanted it to be a surprise.

-Hey Kakashi, Is this going to be fun? C2 said with her arms behind her back trying to be serious but clearly not succeeding.

-You have a surprise when yo get there. Now please try to be serious.

-Ok ok.

Although she stopped skipping and speaking loudly, behind Kakashi she made high pitched giggling noises and squeaking sounds. Although she was holding it in she wasn't doing a very good job. Kakashi though didn't mind. It made him happy to see her happy. He made a faint smile and looked on.

-Alright C2 put on this blindfold. I won't want to spoil the surprise and i'll carry you. Also the surprise is going to be happy as well. Be as quiet as possible.

-Happy? What's that supposed to be.

-Never mind just keep it on.

Kakashi put her over his back and walked on to meet 3 students. C2 could see the description of them but could wait for her prize. Kakashi babbled on talking to the 3 and things about them. Suddenly one of them asked what the other thing was. Not in a very pleasant manner either.

-Ahh, yes. I have a surprise for you. Be ready young man. Come closer and wait a second.

He pulled to about a foot away from C2 and she stood really close to him. Close enough that they were practically breathing on one another.

-Will you like for me to pull of the hood and blind fold?

C2 nodded back at him.

Kakashi got a good grip of it and pulled back the hood, blind fold and cloak. The boy closed his eyes. They both had their eyes closed in ready of the surprise.

-NOW Open.

Slowly the two opened their eyes. As soon as they saw one another's face C2 eyes opened wide.

-Sasuke?!

He hugged her and as tight as he could.

-C2, I can't believe it's you.

-Sasuke. You never change.

-I love you so much.

He sounded as if he were going to cry. This made her happier than ever.

-Alright. It's time to start your test.

Kakashi explained the rules and the objective. CC remembered this too well and she succeeded on the first time. Sasuke put a confident look on his face and was ready for this.

-C2 just watch me. Ill get those bells for you and become a ninja.

-Ok Sasuke. Ill bee waiting for you.

-Now wait a second. C2 you now get a bell. You 3 will try to get bells from us 2. As soon as that was said the other young boy put a smug look on his face and C2 could tell what he was thinking. "Me as a easy target." This made C2 ready for the best.

Went the test began the first one that attached C2 was the orange little one. He threw kunai knifes at C2 trying to get a bell. Of course C2 was ahead of him and dodged it on the mark. One time he came from behind her and tried to punch her. She twirled to the side and grabbed his arm. She threw him on the floor and sat on his back.

-What type of girl are you! Get off me. he blushed.

-A girl of your nightmares...ummm

-The names Naruto !

-Ok Naruto.

The young girl had come from behind C2 and tried to jump on her and yet C2 ducked pushing Naruto deeper into the ground. The girl flew on the the floor.

-Nice try sweetheart.

-Sakura!

-Whatever.

C2 stepped off Naruto and walked to the girl. Naruto tried from behind to grab it C2 turned and elbowed him in the center of his face. The boy froze in awkward position and his face badly red.

-I am so sorry. Are you alright?

-Leave me alone! I don't need you pity.

He got right up and attacked with C2 dodging every one. She then got bored and jumped back in the bushes and as crazy as always jumped in after her. He ran ran and ran. Yet he couldn't catch up. She seemed to have disappeared into nothing. Almost into the leaves itself.

On the other side Kakashi was going head to head with Sasuke. He was very clever but not enough. He touched it but was thrown back. Kakashi thought ahead and sent him into the ground. Sakura on the other hand had trouble with getting it straight with him in the ground.

The timer went off. Everyone gathered and of course Naruto was the one tied up. Everyone's stomach growled as the food laid right in front of them. Kakashi clearly was upset with the way they all treated one another during the test. He lectured the 3 with how foolish they were not not see the reason why there were 3 people on a team. Teamwork. They didn't understand this but afterwards got the idea. Kakashi then decided to let them eat and give them another chance. He repeated for them not to give Naruto any of the food as a punishment. Kakashi and C2 had left the scene and hid to see there actions. Naruto's stomach growled loudly and Sasuke, Being very smart, told him to eat up. He gave very important points and Sakura followed his suggestion.

Once Naruto got one bite of the food Kakashi came out with a terrorizing fit. After summoning a storm and his frightening yells he final told them that they had passed. They were surprised and confused that Kakashi had to repeat his words. After that the whole team 7 was the happiest they could be.

On the way back Sasuke just hanged back with C2 and talked to her. He still had his crush and it hit him harder when he saw she was still alive. The other team mates were sort of curious of why he was being so social to this one girl. Well kind, in another way. Especially Sakura. She seemed very upset to see that he was being so kind.

-Sasuke. So who is this?

-Sakura, it's rude to interrupt a persons conversation.

-Oh sorry.

-She's an Uchiha. I grew up with her and she's closer than you think.

Sakura was very curious about CC. Maybe even a little jealous. She wanted to know more but didn't want to ask. It might put her in a place were no one wants to be. Sasuke put so much attention to CC that is scared all the others. They didn't really think about it as long that everyone is happy.

After that the team was sent on "missions". These missions were the serious ones that Naruto wanted to go on. Like catch a cat for someone at which Naruto couldn't do without getting a scratch. He didn't like them. They were "boring". The Hokage then assigns them to a mission that allows them to show there skills. We are to bodyguard a bridge man from the village hidden in the mist. He came in. He was old and looked like a drunk. Looking he complained on how a small brat was supposed to protect him. CC, Sasuke, Sakura And Naruto all lined up. Naruto of course was the short brat and didn't seem proud. Naruto again complained but took the mission anyway.

As they were out, Naruto, of course, was the one excited for the mission. He went ahead skipping with happiness and caution. On the way they were attacked by 2 men. Sasuke was on his toes and saved Naruto from close death.

-You aren't scared are you? Chicken.

This made Naruto furious and he continued with full diligence. With full awareness of which target to strike next. A little after there first encounter with the enemy they knew what to expect of the main target, that is, Naruto acted as if he did. He looked around out of awareness and didn't hold up for the others. They entered the village of the bridge builder. It seem pretty quiet.

CC showed a sign of tension. Kakashi noticed this and stayed on his toes as well. Something didn't seem right. There, they walked through Naruto being Naruto threw a knife towards the bushes. There was a white rabbit. He had scared everything out of it. It's stood there shaking as Naruto tried to comfort it and apologize. CC then realized something.

-Kakashi,

-Yeah, of course you noticed with the skills you have on animals. The fur is white. It's only like that in the winter.

-That's right.

Out of the blue a huge knife like sword comes swopping in.

-Everyone duck!

The knife hit a tree and no one was hurt. There then was a man standing on the knife. He was tall and had bandages around his mouth up to his nose. Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke knew who he was but C2 and Kakashi did.

-Zabuza, Kakashi and C2 said at the same time with unawareness that one another knew who he was.

-You know him.

-HA! Kakashi what do you think I have been doing those days being cooped up in the Hokages place?

-Oh, well we are going to be in for quite a battle.

They were. Kakashi then took him head on. C2 backed up the others while they protected the old bridge builder. He though wasn't looking so good. Zabuza was an experienced fighter but so was Kakashi. All hell broke lose. Kakashi had been trapped in Zabuza's justu and the others were in danger. He released a water clone to kill the other team mates. The clone was aiming for Naruto faster than light. He was hit. For some reason he got back up running towards him. The others thought he was insane.

When he was sent flying back and held his headband in his right hand. He pledged he would be Hokage and never back down without a fight.

Zabuza enjoyed the killing of others and the sight of blood.

"It felt so...GOOD!

Zabuza then charged at Sasuke. He hit him hard. Sasuke flew to the floor. Zabuza picked up his sword. Swung it over his head and went down towards Sasuke.

There then was a shadow. Blood. Then there was C2. In front. Her blood.

C2 had lost her right arm to the shoulder. Her blood was on Sasuke's face and on the floor. That she was done for. Sasuke thought why she did it.

The clone kicked C2 back with full force. As she fell back she wrapped her shoulder in bandages and tightened it with her mouth. As the clone tried to strike back she bounced back up and stopped the blade with her knife and one arm. Once that was lost she used her one arm and legs.

She kicked and threw punches as her swung his blade. She was able to get a few hits. The team was amazed even Kakashi that without using chakra she did so much.

He then used the handle of his blade and jammed her in the stomach and send her flying in the air.

Kakashi began to worry. Zabuza then elbowed Sasuke in the stomach as C2 fell to the floor. She hit it hard and struggled to get up.

-C2 ! Sakura was worried. Also about Sasuke. Zabuza stepped on Sasuke's stomach while explaining what to do.

Naruto then shadow clones to help Sasuke. All of them were rejected. None of them worked. Naruo then threw a shuriken to Sasuke who caught it. Then he through it. Instead of throwing it at the clone he threw it at the original. He caught it but didn't see the I other one hidden in the shadows. Zabuza jumped it. Once they thought there was no hope for the attack the shuriken was Naruto. He through a knife at Zabuza. Zabuza had to tell go of the jutsu and let Kakashi free. Zabuza was going to throw the shuriken that they first threw at him. Kakashi then stopped it. The battle got more intense. C2 then started feeling dizzy. She lost lots of blood. C2 held her wound and fell to her knees.

She had passed out. Breathing heavy she desperately tried to stay consions but couldn't do it. Her vision was blurry and her head pounded heavier than her heart beat. Then all went black.

Again it was dark. There was the girl again. The bandages and everything. It was her again.

-C2, your not going to die here with that kind of death. You can't even die. So here dis my power. Enjoy it.

C2 then began to fall. Almost both asleep as down. As a new C2 awoke. A different one. She opened her eyes and she felt different. She got up. She was in a small room. It was bright and she seemed to be laying in a small bed and she got up. Everything seemed short. Then something was wrong. she looked down. Her clothes were skin tight and she was tall. Her clothes were torn and very uncomfortable. She had grown years older.

In shock she screamed looking down. Even her scream was low. She heard the others coming and covered herself with the blanket she rested in. Kakashi came in to see a ball of covers with the sound of weeping. Kakashi was worried. He lifted the covers and out popped her face. He then let it go and stepped back. C2 stood up and Kakashi looked at her thin slender beautiful body and soft pretty smooth face. He gave a blush but trying to stay cool. He noticed her inaccent face and come to a liking with her.

- No Kakashi. Your the teacher. You will be a petophile if you like you like your student. But. Th- That's C-CC!? It's almost like the book. All those books, it most be a sign. No, No...Not that...

Kakashi's head filled with unexplainable thought's (AKA: Kakashi Thoughts). He stared and C2 looked to the side making a face of embarrassment.

-Why are you staring at me like that Kakashi?

-Oh! I'm sorry! Nothing no reason! J-just thinking. L-L-Let's get you out of those tight clothes.

-Kakashi, you can't if all my spare clothes are t-too small.

-R-Right. Here have my clothes. I have an extra change of the black shirt I'm wearing.

-Ok.

C2 took the shirt and put it on with some tight shorts that weren't visible because of the baggy big long sleeved turtlenecked shirt. The sleeves overlapped her wrists, a little of her hands and the turtleneck overlapped to the top of her lips leaving her nose and up visible. Her legs were long, thin, and soft like feathers. Her hair was a light midori(green) that feel to the beginning of her thighs. The left side of her arm had a leaf sign like Kakashi and the other had a sown on Uchiha sign like Sasuke's clothes.

In conclusion she looked like a girl every man would want. Kakashi for that matter. The other team mates were surprised to see the change C2 so sudden. Sasuke was with his crush of his. Kakashi could barely control himself so what man could?

- Kakashi what happened to the bridge?

-It's complete.

-And Zabuza?

-Gone. You were out of or a full day. At least your ok.

-Right. Wait so I missed everything! What kind of fair is that?!

After that Kakashi carried C2 on the way back from the village. They went to the Hokage.

-What? That's the little girl? MY little girl?!

-Yes sir,

-HOW'D THAT HAPPEN!

-Well...CC said scratching her cheek .

The third smiled and hugged CC.

-As long as you are alright.

-Is she allowed to do that? Naruto asked with suspicion.

-Of course because he took care of CC and he is basically her father. Sakura said.

-Alright...from now on you will be part of team 7 CC. Kakashi take care of CC.

-You have my word.

From there C2 and team seven became close and almost family. Went everywhere as a group and C2 made new friends and lots of bonds. Bonds that were true.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Coming soon... Be patient. :)


End file.
